My Hrt Is Brokn
by dramallama626
Summary: Mia is still trying to get over her loss of Michael. But will she find true love just around the corner? Will it be Boris or JP or maybe even Kenny who is writing her love notes? Mia is unsure, but in the end there will be a happy ending! Jia story.LOL!
1. Ode to the Past

September 1st, on the couch in the living room, 7:32 PM

News Reporter: "It's been two years since Mia Thermopolis found out that she was a princess of the small, European country called Genovia. Her summer abroad was not a typical girl's summer of tanning for Mia. Running a country had her going every minute of every day during the summer. Now, she has returned from her summer, and today, September 7th, is heading to school for her junior year at Albert Einstein High School. Mia will still be studying with her Grandmere, who is currently the Queen of Genovia, and is staying at the Ritz Hotel. This is Andrea Underwood, signing off. Now back to Jim Carlyle for the weather."

WHY?????? This report was suppose to make me look good, so Grandmere said, but this report was the crappiest one I've seen since Lily's first report on _Lily Tells It Like It Is_. I don't under stand what the big deal is about me. I'm a 5ft 10 in. freak, with feet the size of skis to match. I didn't even realize I was royal until I had entered high school. No one, except the media and paparazzi, even cares that I, someday, will be the Queen of a small country. The person who keeps me happy right now is Rocky, who apparently has a normal brain for his age, although I'm still not sure he is normal. All that I want for him is that he can understand math and English. Then he will be well rounded for college, which will be better off than me. I barely scraped a good geometry grade this past ear. Even worse, I have to take PRE-CALCULUS!!!! I'M GUNNA BE IN ADVANCED MATH!!!!!!! Seriously, was my grade good enough to be placed in accelerated??? It was a C, for god's sake. The only reason I got that was because Michael tutored me throughout the year. I miss Michael. Even though I'm still mad that he lost his virginity with Gershner, I guess it's not entirely his fault. He was being careless and a bit stupid, like all boys under 17 normally are. Michael probably has already hooked up with some pretty geisha girl by now. I hope she enjoys everything he has, like his fresh-smelling neck and his irresistibility. Wow, now I'm starting to cry. I know I shouldn't cry over a man, but he was my first love. Maybe someday I'll get over him. Until then, I am a love-sick giant who needs her friends more than she did before. My tears are getting all over the damn pages. I am really disappointed because Lilly told me that _Beauty and the Beast _is retiring from Broadway!!! OMG!!!!! That makes me feel so horrible. That was the one play that JP to me to after I got my heart broken by Michael. I guess JP isn't such a tough guy. He's sweet and sensitive, a quality most men weren't born with. He will become a ladies' man when he gets to college. Heehee.

JP is a ladies' man,

He has more money than anyone ever can,

He is sweet, a chocolate treat,

Sweet filling, makes my heart beat.

Lover boy, you'll go far,

You'll shine brighter than an evening star,

He's an opposites attractor,

A perfect factor.

JP is a ladies maaaaaaaaannnnn! Woot!

Things to do before going back to school:

Stop thinking about Michael Moscovitz.

Start writing 3rd Draft of play.

Think of new bedtime song for Rocky.

New cat toy for Fat Louie.

Toilet paper, bottle caps, new binders, notebooks and folders from store.

Tell Tina about that new romantic comedy movie that I saw commercials for on the news.

STOP THIS STUPID LIST-MAKING HABIT I HAVE!! OR I'LL BE DAMNED!!!!!

my life has been reduced to ashes.

my life has been reduced to ashes.

My life has been reduced to ashes.

god I need a life.


	2. First Day Back

**Note: I KNOW! I've been on a year-long hiatus. Tsk, tsk me, I know. But I decided to update, so here's chapter 2!**

September 2nd, 8:30, Homeroom

It feels so good to be back here. As soon as I came in, I was sucked in by my friends. Lily, of course, was oh so polite, with her snarls and dirty looks. Oh, she hates me. What a surprise. NOT. So I moved on from that, and found Tina. She immediately squeezed me, and squealed, "OMG! How are you! You've barely been online this summer. It must be pretty hard losing Michael and everything, but trust me, all of us have your back!" I have to say, I felt pretty good after that, although truthfully, I was still sad. No more Michael! The nicest person by far (so far) was JP. He immediately came up to me and went, "Mia, you don't need a loser like Michael. I mean, you have me, right? Aren't I enough for you? Gosh, you're such a pig!" I admit, he made me laugh for the first time in ages. I felt so pathetic this morning. EVERYONE OF MY FRIENDS TALKED ABOUT MICHAEL! It made me sad, thinking about him. Truthfully, I really miss him. He was a really sweet guy.

_Oh Michael,_

_Who even now is over sea,_

_Can't you say you're sorry?_

_And fix the love between you and me?_

_I miss you more than even,_

_But I am still mad,_

_If you said, ' I Love you dear',_

_Only then would I be glad._

_You taught me math,_

_You made me laugh,_

_To pass the time,_

_We'd walk up paths in summer air._

_I just want you to e-mail me,_

_Making a promise to love me forever,_

_But I guess,_

_You have my fate planned out, how clever._

Oh god, the bell rang. Now on to the rest of my life. My dreary, sad life.


End file.
